This research is part of a larger funded research project currently in progress. This aspect of the research will focus on the extent to which the ADL scale can determine: 1) what changes in activities of daily living (ADL) have occurred among persons with multiple sclerosis (MS) during a two year period, 2) if the amount and type of change in ADL differs between MS subjects who perform periodic ADL self-assessments compared to those who do not, and 3) if the utilization of health care services differ between MS subjects who perform periodic ADL self-assessments compared to those who do not. The ability to perform ADL represents a measure of a person's health status. Activities of daily living include the usual events and behaviors engaged in during the course of a day such as dressing, toileting, walking and work. These activities often become difficult to perform by persons diagnosed with MS, Self-assessment provides the opportunity to develop an increased awareness of one's abilities and disabilities and to learn how to use existing abilities together with assistive devices to compensate for many of the disabilities. Although increased self-care behavior has been shown to reduce the number of outpatients visits and length of hospital stay among the general population no studies have been conducted specifically for persons with MS, a chronic demylinating disease of the central nervous system that affects young adults. The full study consists of 689 randomly selected, voluntary subjects from three local chapters of the National Multiple Sclerosis Society together with 100 subjects from John Hopkins University MS Program. Data collection will be conducted through mailings. Subjects who are enrolled in the full study will complete the ADL Self-Care Scale and Personal Data Inventory three times during a two one-half year period. Data will be analyzed by descriptive, analysis of variance with repeated measures, and t-test statistical procedures. Results from the study will provide important information regarding the value of self-assessment in monitoring ADL functioning among persons with MS. The MBRS student will have the opportunity to assist in collecting data, preparing and entering data into the computer for analysis, interpreting data and communicating research results through research presentations and journal articles.